


Mariku and Ryou

by purposeshipping_5eva (luciferslegions)



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angstshipping - Freeform, Apprenticeshipping sort of?, Ardentshipping, Cheershipping, Crushshipping?, Deathshipping, F/M, Gen, Gods, Imprisonment, It's a thing now, Kidnapping, M/M, Mizushipping, Multiple Personality Disorder, Polarshipping - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Purposeshipping, Stockholm Syndrome?, Vanishshipping - Freeform, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/purposeshipping_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The myth of Hades and Persephone retold with Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.</p>
<p>SLOW UPDATES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SigmaDelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/gifts).



Okay so I'm a mythology nerd. Greco-Roman is my favorite by far, followed by Norse and Egyptian. ANYWAY. I felt like writing a fanfic of "Hades and Persephone" (my favorite Greek myth) using Yu-Gi-Oh! characters (my favorite anime). Plus I just need a break from Thor and Avengers stuff (even though I kind of have been avoiding it already but whatevs).

So before I actually post anything relevant, I should asplain who is who (hence the title of the chapter). And to kind of tell you why I chose them and give you an idea of the setting of the story. For shits and giggles, I'll put their Roman names too, because the two countries use the same story, just different names. Greeks are just more well-known.

Atem - Zeus/Jupiter  
Tea - Hera/Juno  
Seto - Poseidon/Neptune  
Akefia - Demeter/Ceres (no, he's not a girl)  
Ryou - Persephone/Proserpine (he's not a girl either)  
Kisara - Amphitrite/Salacia  
Malik & Mariku - Hades/Pluto (will be explained in the story)  
Joey - Ares/Mars  
Mai - Aphrodite/Venus (you should've seen that one coming)  
Tristan - Hephaestus/Vulcan (live long and prosper XD)  
Serenity - Hestia/Vesta  
Duke - Dionysus/Bacchus (do I even need to explain myself? HE HAS A THEME SONG)  
Yugi - Hermes/Mercury (aww so cute~)  
Ishizu - Athena/Minerva (because she's all smart and stuff)  
Mahaado - Apollo/...Apollo  
Mana - Artemis/Diana  
Rishid - Thanatos/Letus (because he's like...Malik's wingman or some shit) 

Pairings:  
Vanishshipping - Atem X Tea (not to my liking, but it fits with the story)  
Mizushipping - Seto X Kisara (Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite. So there you go.)  
Polarshipping - Joey X Mai (Yes, Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus and had an affair with Ares, but this pairing is more canon)  
Ardentshipping - Tristan X Serenity (This doesn't make as much sense, because Hephaestus is married and Hestia has sworn to be a virgin -hence the Vestal Virgins- but it'll probably just be platonic)  
Cheershipping - Duke X Serenity (Duke ships himself with everyone. Even himself.)  
Crushshipping - Tristan X Serenity X Duke (I have no excuse nor regrets)  
Apprenticeshipping - Mahaado X Mana (This will probably be more like a just-friends thing too)  
Angstshipping - Malik X Ryou  
Deathshipping - Mariku X Ryou  
PURPOSESHIPPING - Mariku x Ryou x Malik  


Yes, I made my own ship! And SigmaDelta helped. Best friends 5eva!  


Setting:  
There isn't a Titan-Olympian War and baby-eating. I haven't watched the anime in...a long time...but I was reading through the manga volumes about Egypt (I have all of the mangas *sweatdrop*) and saw this kind of flashback thing where it shows an army approaching the palace and when they arrive the only people there are the first users of the Milennium Items (Akhenamkanen, Akhenaden, Siamun, and some other peeps). So I was thinking about something like that, and when the Items are passed down, it's similar to the myth where the 3 brothers are given their weapons and assigned locations to reside over (Zeus on Mount Olympus with the Lightning Bolt, Poseidon on Earth with the Trident, and Hades in the Underworld with the Bident). 

Anyway, so Akhenamkanen appoints his son as the new King of "Heaven" or whatevs and gives him the Milennium Puzzle while Seto is given the Milennium Rod and sent to Earth. They then notice that Malik has a split personality that is too dangerous to hold one of the items, so he is banished to the Shadow Realm (Underworld), and to ensure that he does not escape, his "brother" Rishid joins him. Anyway, most of the people I listed are in "Heaven" except Seto, Kisara, Serenity (Hestia), Akefia and Ryou, who are on Earth. Malik/Mariku and Rishid are in the Shadow Realm. Mahaado and Mana are supposed to be Apollo and Artemis, so they're in the sky acting as Big Brother. And Yugi just kinda goes wherever he's told. Duke may wander off too and get lost, it sort of depends on how drunk he is. Serenity lets him stay at her house until he's sober.

So I hope my dumb explanations of everything made sense. And I'm also hoping I'll be able to get something up here soon.


	2. ένας

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ένας - Greek for "one" I'm not creative enough to come up with chapter names, so have some numbers.
> 
> While describing the scenery, I kept picturing a Hayao Miyazaki movie or something. 
> 
> And the whole thing about the stairs was based on when I went to Italy. I'm referring to the Spanish Steps, which are really bumpy and worn away. I think it's insane that they have fashion shows there and models walk up and down those things. I'd probably end up killing myself.

There wasn’t a single cloud obscuring the clear blue sky. The wind gusts were fairly mild and the heat of the sun’s rays gave off a pleasant warmth. At the top of a hill overlooking a vast meadow of primroses sat a small cottage. There was smoke billowing out of the chimney, and the aroma of many different foods wafted through open windows, giving off a welcoming aura. Along with these smells came a sigh.

Sitting at the dining table was a young boy, cradling his chin in his palm and gazing out the window. Snow-white hair curled over his shoulders and cascaded down his back, and wistful brown eyes shimmered with a silent hope. A clunk of dishes in the kitchen didn’t disturb the young man’s reverie, but the voice that followed did.

“Ryou, quit sighing.”

The boy’s pale cheeks darkened and his body seemed to deflate.

“I’m bored. May I go outside?”

For some time, there was no response. Ryou turned in his chair to look at the other male, hoping it would earn him an answer. The man in the kitchen was several years older and had a larger build. He also had white hair similar to his own, but it was only to his shoulders and very unruly. The man had a scowl on his dark-skinned face, which marred the criss-crossed scar on his right cheek.

“Akefia, please?”

“I don’t know. I feel uncomfortable letting you go alone.”

“Why? The people are kind. They would never do me any harm.” When the older male said nothing, Ryou pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Please?”

“Don’t do The Eyes, Ryou. That doesn’t work on me,” Akefia drawled, rolling his violet ones. Ryou slumped his shoulders and lowered his gaze to the floor. After a moment, Akefia sighed and ran a calloused hand through his hair. “Have you finished your chores?”

“Yes,” Ryou answered, almost inaudibly.

“Don’t wander off too far.” Ryou perked up at this. “And be home before sundown.”

No sooner had he finished speaking, Akefia was being weighed down by an armful of Ryou.

“Thank you, brother! Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Now, remember what I said,” Akefia uttered as he pried the youth’s fingers off his rust-colored robe.

“Yeah yeah, I know!” Ryou called over his shoulder on his way to the door. “And I promise I will be home for supper!”

After the door had been slammed closed, Akefia crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Kids.”

Ryou could hardly contain his excitement. He was so anxious to get to the village that he was almost considering merely rolling down the hill, rather than taking the stone steps. But he liked the wildflowers, and he could never live with himself if he killed them simply because he was a little impatient. So instead, Ryou went down the stairs, holding onto the railing and watching his feet. The stone surfaces were ridged and uneven due to years of use, so it was dangerous to not pay attention to where he was placing his feet.

When Ryou finally reached the bottom, it felt as if a huge burden had been removed from his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his house. It seemed so small, all by itself on top of the hill. Ryou shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the village before walking towards it. He knew _exactly_ where he was heading first.

xXxXx

After wandering down several streets, replying to the occasional greeting aimed his way with a smile, Ryou arrived at his destination. It was a simple home, nothing setting it apart from any of the others in the village. Ryou knocked on the door and didn’t have to wait long for a response.

“My home is always open!” A female voice called out from inside.

Ryou entered the house and walked directly to the main sitting room where he found the owner of the house seated on the floor tending to the fireplace. She wore a simple dress and moccasins, just like all the other villagers. But she was different. The flames brightened her long, flowing amber hair, and when she turned to acknowledge her guest, her green eyes lit up.

“Hello, Ryou. It’s been a while.”

“I know. It’s good to see you again, Serenity.”

“Is your brother keeping you under house arrest these days?” Serenity asked, inclining her head as a signal for him to sit beside her.

“I wouldn’t say that. He’s just…being an older brother,” Ryou replied, sitting cross-legged on the rug.

“So how did you manage to convince him to let you leave?”

“Well, I used The Eyes on him. He claims that they don’t work, but I think he’s lying,” he said in a whisper at the end.

“Let’s not complain about such a blessing,” Serenity said with a chuckle.

“I never said I was complaining!”

Ryou’s brow furrowed and he turned to look towards the hallway when he heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like rumbling or growling. When he returned his attention to his friend, she didn’t seem bothered. It was as if she knew what he was about to ask.

“Serenity, is there somebody else here?”

“Duke.”

“Duke? You mean he had one of his drank-too-much-and-got-lost episodes again?”

“That would be pretty accurate.”

“So how long has he been here?”

“Three days.”

“Either this got _way_ out of hand, or you’re letting him stay _way_ too long.”

“Like I always say, my home is always open,” Serenity replied with a shrug.

“So he’s just being a freeloader,” Ryou deadpanned. 

“I do not mind. He is a good friend.” Ryou shook his head.

“I am _not_ a freeloader,” a male voice said from the doorway.

Ryou hadn’t even realized the snoring had stopped. Maybe when the other male had heard his name, that caused him to wake up.

“Hello, Duke. It is good to see you up and about,” Serenity said with a smile.

“If you’ve been here for three days, that just means you are taking advantage of Serenity’s hospitality,” Ryou scolded.

“I am not. Besides, it’s boring upstairs,” Duke said, shrugging one shoulder upwards.

“How can it be ‘boring’ when _you_ are the one who hosts all the parties?”

“Because all the same people keep showing up! I need a break.”

“The god of wine and orgies needs a break. Well that’s a first.”

“That brother of yours needs to watch what he says around you.”

“Boys! Enough!” For several moments the only noise in the room was the crackling of the fire. Serenity then let out a sigh before turning her attention to Ryou. “Would you like something to eat?”

“I would.”

“I know _you_ would, Duke, but I was not asking you.”

“Freeloader,” Ryou muttered under his breath. “Thank you, Serenity, but it would be best that I decline. My brother would be cross with me if I returned home for supper without an appetite.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to anger him. I know how he gets when he’s having one of his moods.”

“Yes, well…”

“Can I have his lunch then?” 

“By all means, Duke,” Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

The other male scoffed before turning on his heel and heading down the hallway towards his room.

“Don’t mind him. It’s just the alcohol,” Serenity explained lightheartedly.

“I’m well aware. I just have fun annoying him. Maybe a little _too much_ fun.”

“Well, at least you’re more merciful than Tristan and my brother. When those three are around each other, it becomes a complete warzone.”

“Is that meant to be taken literally? With regards to the mention of your brother?”

“Perhaps. But it does get pretty ugly.”

“Well, let’s just hope that I am your only visitor while Duke is still residing here. I do not want you to be dragged into any unnecessary violence.”

“Do not worry about me, Ryou. I can take care of myself,” the brunette replied with a grin. “Will you be leaving now?”

“I probably should. Your guest will start to get impatient and may throw a tantrum if you don’t pay attention to him,” Ryou answered with a chuckle.

“Well, I hope to see you again soon. Don’t hesitate to use your secret weapon on your brother,” Serenity said as she hugged the young man.

“Haha! Alright. I’ll remember that,” Ryou replied, returning her embrace.

Serenity walked with her guest to the door to see him off.

“Are you going back home?”

“No, I might walk around the village. I don’t want to leave yet.”

“Alright. Well, enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

“You as well,” Ryou said before pecking his friend on the cheek. “Goodbye.”

After he was several feet away, Serenity turned and closed the door to her home so she could attend to her other guest.

xXxXx

High above the heavens, a pair of violet orbs had its gaze focused on the pale youth below. A feminine chuckle filled the quiet room, followed by a sigh of amusement.

“Poor little Ryou. So naïve. So lonely,” the woman mused, twirling a thin finger through her long blonde hair. “Well, it looks like I’ll just have to change that,” she said, shifting her eyes slightly to the right where the scenery was much darker, and the outline of a person could barely be made out. 

The figure sat hunched over on a golden throne, wearing a hooded cloak of dark violet. Slowly, the person straightened their posture, revealing dark skin, hints of blonde hair, and blank lavender eyes that were filled with sadness, loneliness, and most of all, betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing ending is depressing. 
> 
> Lolz sassy-gay Duke. And the whole Joey-warzone thing. Joey = Ares. Ares = God of War. And now you know.


	3. δυο

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> δυο - Greek for "two"

Ryou continued through the town, declining the villagers' offers of food from their stands, even if they weren’t expecting him to pay for it. While he appreciated the sentiment, he thought it was unfair. These people needed the money, and they shouldn’t just be giving away the fruits of their labor. Or maybe they are all just scared of his brother, which is why they try to treat him with more favors.

After making it to the edge of town, Ryou immediately headed to the beach. He knew he didn’t have much time left before he had to return home, and he really was pushing the limit on how far he was permitted to go, but he was an adult and could take care of himself. He didn’t need Akefia treating him like a co-dependent child all the time.

But he knew Akefia was only doing it to protect him. They only had each other, and Ryou knew Akefia would break if anything happened to him. There was a minimal amount of people that his brother trusted, “tolerated” as he preferred to word it, so he would inevitably shoulder all of his grief alone.

When Ryou arrived at the beach, he considered going to visit Kisara, but her husband made him nervous. Ryou knew Seto wasn’t really a mean person, but he always gave the impression that he just didn’t like people. Ryou often wondered why Seto and his brother never got along, since they were so much alike, but the barrier of stubbornness was probably too thick for either of them to penetrate to even form any sort of positive relationship. 

Ryou decided that he would save visiting Kisara for another day. Maybe when he had a bit more courage and skip to his step. Instead, he figured he’d wait until the sun began to set before he would make his way back up to his house. Ryou flopped down in the sand and made himself comfortable, picking up the occasional seashell or what he thought was a seashell but was only a rock.

All in all, it was a good afternoon. Even though he didn’t really do very much, Ryou still enjoyed himself and the time that he was able to get away from the house. As the sky began to darken, Ryou’s brown eyes flickered up to the sky where he was able to see the moon beginning to appear.

“Hello, Mana. I’m sorry that I can’t stay long enough to see him off, but if you could give my regards to Mahaado, I would appreciate it.” A short moment later, a bright star twinkled into existence next to the moon. “Thank you.”

A cool, salty breeze caused some of the teen’s hair to stick to his face and he sputtered when a few strands ended up in his mouth. But at least it was only hair and not sand. Ryou gathered his hair into one hand and pulled it back behind his head in a ponytail-like fashion to prevent that from happening again.

By now, the moon was fully awake and the sun had begun its descent over the horizon. Ryou continued to watch the waves gradually inch closer to his feet and listened to the gulls calling to each other. When he looked up again at the sky, he observed that it was similar in color to that of the robe that his brother always wore. Ryou released a sigh.

“I guess it’s time to go back.”

Ryou stood up and brushed the sand off his clothing, looking out at the sea one last time before turning towards the village. He had only taken a couple steps when he spotted a figure hiding in the trees. He couldn’t make out very much, but there was something about one of their features that was awfully familiar. There was only one person he knew with golden hair like that.

“Mai?”

His suspicions were proven correct when a woman with long, thick blonde hair wearing a violet gown took a single step away from the tree. She had a thin smirk on her face, and she didn’t return his greeting. Instead, she pointed up at the sky with one thin finger. 

Ryou furrowed his brow before looking up to where she was pointing. At first he couldn’t see anything except the sky. Then a dark spot appeared, which grew into a purplish-black fog that seemed to form a wide dome shape.

“Mai, what’s going on?! What is this?!” Again she didn’t answer him. “Mai!”

Ryou’s expression turned horror-struck when the woman turned away and began to leave. Just as he was about to call to her again, the black fog curved inward and around him. As he was lifted off the ground, Ryou tried to claw his way through the thick tendrils towards the light that was slowly beginning to lessen, only to have the cloud reform itself at his fingertips. He knew calling for Mai to help him would be useless, because she seemed to be unconcerned about what was happening to him, and there appeared to be nobody else around. 

As the darkness consumed him, rather than fearing for his life or wondering where he was being taken to, all Ryou could think about was his brother, who was at home waiting for him to return for supper. Ryou had never broken a promise to Akefia before, and now he was about to against his will. What would his brother think? Would he be angry with him? Or would he be worried that something had happened? Ryou didn’t even want to picture the expression on the man’s face if he were to search for him, only to come up with nothing.

Ryou hated himself for all of this. He really was just a child, and Akefia had every right to worry over him. Tears fell freely from his brown eyes and he dug his nails into his palms. The teen wasn’t sure if he was on Earth anymore or whether he had been transported somewhere else, but the fog had completely closed and all he could see around him was black, as if he had his eyes closed. All around him it was eerily silent, except for his choked sobs, and the air slowly began to grow colder and colder.

“Brother, forgive me. I should have listened to you.”

xXxXx

In the lonely house on top of the hill, the shattering of glass filled the dining room as the sole occupant knocked over the table and all of the dishes upon it. The man fell to his knees and tangled his fingers in his silver hair and a noise similar to a whine passed his lips.

“RYOOOUUUU!!!!!!”

xXxXx

In Heaven, all of the gods had been assembled at the order of their King when the Goddess of Wisdom came to him with an urgent matter.

“Now that we are all here, I have just been informed that there is disturbance on Earth,” the tri-color haired male stated. “Ishizu, tell me, is it Seto?”

“No, My King. It is Akefia,” the dark-skinned woman answered gravely, narrowing her azure eyes just the slightest.

“Akefia? What has afflicted him to make him behave in such a way?” Atem asked, sitting straighter on his throne.

“Ryou has disappeared. I have tried to locate him, but I could not find him. Something is shielding the boy from me, as if he is being concealed beneath a veil of darkness that my powers cannot penetrate,” Ishizu replied as she brought her fingers up to the golden item around her neck.

“Mmm. Well, whatever this veil is, we must find a way around it before Akefia causes any harm. I will make sure to have Seto keep an eye on him, just to be safe.”

“What was the kid doing wandering off by himself anyway?” A blonde male asked.

“He was visiting your sister, Joseph,” Ishizu answered. “Duke was there, as well.”

“Nyeh, Duke needs to quit showing up drunk at Serenity’s house all the time,” the God of War sneered.

“Ishizu, do you think Serenity or Duke may know what happened to Ryou?” The woman sitting at Atem’s side asked.

“Ryou’s disappearance occurred after he left Serenity’s home, so I would not believe so, My Queen.”

“Hmm…but I know someone who might,” Atem muttered. “Yugi.”

“Yes, My King?” A smaller version of Atem replied.

“Now that Day has ended on Earth, Mana is illuminating the sky with her light. Go to Mahaado and bring him here. Surely he saw what happened.”

“You are very wise, My King! I shall return soon with Mahaado!” The young god exclaimed, earning a nod from his lookalike.

xXxXx

As promised, Yugi came back to Heaven with the Sun God. As his winged-sandaled feet touched the ground, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and he breathed a sigh. 

“You summoned me, My King?” The god said, bringing his bronze hand to his chest as a gesture of respect. Around it hung a necklace that was a flat triangle inside a circle with five pins hanging loosely.

“Yes. Earlier today, Akefia’s brother Ryou disappeared. Ishizu has been unable to locate him, but we were wondering if you perhaps know anything,” Atem answered.

“He was taken by the Shadow Realm.”

Gasps filled the room and Atem shifted on his throne.

“What do you mean?! I did not permit this! I demand to know who opened the Shadow Realm!”

“That would be the person who just slipped out of the room a moment ago,” Mahaado said.

“Who…where is Mai?” Atem asked after looking around.

“Trying to avoid any potential punishment that you may have planned for her should she get caught,” the Sun God answered, shaking his head, the flaps on his hat swishing.

“Joseph, bring Mai here now!”

“Nyeh, y-yes, My King…” The blonde mumbled before exiting the room to search for the goddess. “Damn it, Mai. Please don’t let it be true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so much aaaaaaangst! I made myself cry when writing that 3-sentence-long Akefia scene.
> 
> And before y'all start calling Mai a bitch...in the original myth, Aprhodite's bored and thinks Hades needs to get laid, so she has her son Eros (aka Cupid in Rome) shoot him with an arrow. He sees Persephone when she's all by her lonesome and falls in love. And now you know. Because I have no Eros character, since Mai has no babies, Mai had to do it. How she opened the Shadow Realm...um...with the unearthly powers of her humongous breasts idfk.
> 
> And I love Joey's little 'nyeh's, so I had to include them. And Yugi's Hermes sandals.


	4. τρία

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou wakes up and meets Rishid, who takes care of him and helps him adapt to the new environment. And Malik has feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> τρία - Greek for "three"

Inside the Shadow Realm, strange fluctuations from the barrier between the dark void and the Outside alerted the two sole occupants. The elder went to investigate what could have caused such a disturbance when he came upon something he never thought he would see again in his life: a human being.

As the man’s green eyes gazed down at the prone form, he began to wonder if the boy was even human, but in fact one of the gods. The tattoo on the left side of his face became marred as he furrowed his brow in contemplation. If this boy was indeed a god, which one was he?

He would have time to think about it later. Right now, he needed to move the boy before the banished souls of the Shadow Realm got their hands on him. Besides, his master would be interested to learn about his finding.

Since it was only he and his master living there, unless you counted Him as well, there was only living space for two people in their tiny “home.” He decided to place the boy in his room for the time being, before heading to where his master was.

“Well, Rishid? What poor soul has _His Majesty_ dropped on our heads _this_ time?” The other male drawled from his golden throne, his chin cradled in his palm.

“It is not a soul, Master Malik. It is a god.”

“What?! He sent a _god_ here?!” The blonde nearly flew out of his chair, but he was gripping the armrests tightly, preventing him from doing so.

“I do not believe the King is involved in this.”

“ _Of course_ he is. The King is the only one with the power to open and close the Shadow Realm,” the younger man scoffed.

“I still do not think he would send this person here.”

“Where are they?”

“I put him in my room. He was unconscious when I found him lying near the border.”

“I wish to see him,” Malik stated, rising from his throne.

“Very well,” Rishid said with a nod.

xXxXx

Rishid brought Malik to his room as he was asked, and when they approached the bedside, he could see the younger male stiffen next to him.

“I know who this is.”

“Who, Master?”

“Akefia’s younger brother.”

“I was not aware he had a younger brother.”

“He keeps him on a tight leash, ever since the massacre. I, too, am starting to believe that the King isn’t involved and someone else is behind this.”

“But who could have sent this boy here?”

“I do not know.”

Malik hesitantly reached a bronze hand out and stroked his fingertips over the boy’s pale cheek. The skin felt exceedingly warm to him for a short moment before gradually becoming cooler. Malik withdrew quickly, staring down at his hand. Had he absorbed the boy’s warmth into his own body? Or was it something else? 

After being exiled in the Shadow Realm, he was given the task of overseeing the souls that were banished there with him. It was more like the job was forced upon him; nobody would want this by choice. Whether or not it was known to those on the Outside, Malik grew stronger from every soul that was sent to his domain. Now that there was another living being among them, did that mean Malik was feeding off of his life as well?

A low, throaty chuckle echoed in his mind and Malik shook his head, trying to ignore it. Without acknowledging Rishid’s knowing look, he turned towards the door, but didn’t leave the room before glancing over his shoulder.

“I leave him in your care. When he awakens, tend to any needs he requires.”

“Yes, Master Malik.”

Without saying another word, the blonde fled from the room. Rishid continued to watch the doorway for a few more seconds before he lowered his head forlornly. He pulled the desk chair over to the bedside and sat down, but left a couple feet of distance. 

It was all that spirit’s fault. The one that lived in his master’s head. It had been there since he had been a child, growing stronger as Malik’s curiosity of the world grew. It fed him lies, deceived him, made him fear things that should not be feared and hate the people that he should love. Eventually, the spirit became powerful enough to take over Malik’s body, and that was what led to him being banished to this hellish place. 

The spirit went on a killing spree, anxious to stretch its legs and have just a bit of fun. When Rishid found him, he was able to somehow trap him inside Malik’s mind again with the tattoo on his face. Malik didn’t remember anything that happened between the moment his body was taken over and when he regained control. But that wasn’t enough.

The King banished Malik to the Shadow Realm, knowing he would never be able to harm another human being, since only _he_ could open and close the barrier. And it was decided that Rishid would join him if an episode like before happened again. Also, while this was a cruel punishment, the King was a merciful man, as well as a father, and he didn’t want this adolescent to be alone.

Rishid often wondered how their sister was doing, serving the new King in Heaven. The images of her weeping while they took Malik away have plagued him for many years. He looked down at the sleeping teen and wondered what _his_ brother was feeling at this moment. Rishid didn’t know very much about either of the siblings, but he had heard rumors when he still lived Outside that Akefia was a man with a fiery temper and was very quick to anger. Did he already know about his brother’s disappearance? Would he cause harm to innocent people like the spirit did all those years ago?

A quiet groan pulled Rishid from his musings and he turned his attention to the bed where the younger male was curling inwards and gripping the covers. He slowly opened his brown eyes and blinked a few times before noticing he wasn’t alone. 

“Where…where am I?” The teen asked, pulling the blanket a little closer to his body.

“You are in the Shadow Realm.”

“W-why? Have I done something wrong?”

“We do not know the reason why you have been sent here. I am sorry.”

“Are…are you M-Malik?”

“No. I am Rishid, Malik’s servant.”

“Oh.”

For a while, the room was silent and neither occupant said anything. Ryou gripped the sheets again and his face contorted in discomfort.

“Is something the matter?”

“I’m cold.”

“Wait here. I shall return shortly with warmer clothing,” Rishid replied as he rose from the chair. 

“Um, sir?”

“Rishid is fine.”

“Okay. Rishid, is it alright if I have something to eat?”

For a moment a look of hesitation spread across the man’s face. The first problem was that he wasn’t sure if they even had any food. After living in the Shadow Realm for so long, Malik and Rishid had grown accustomed to gaining sustenance from the banished souls. Physical food from the Outside was no longer a necessity for them. Secondly, if they _did_ have food, would it even be safe for consumption? A person from the Outside to eat the food of the dark realm may not fair well.

“I will see what I can find,” Rishid replied, nodding once.

“Thank you,” Ryou said with a smile.

xXxXx

After finding something for Ryou to wear, which was just one of Malik’s cloaks, Rishid went to inquire about any food they may or may not have. When he entered the room, the blonde looked at the fabric in his hands questioningly.

“He said he was cold.”

“Mmm. Anything else?”

“He is hungry.”

Malik released a sigh and slumped lower on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This could pose a bit of a problem…”

“Do we have any food that he may be able to eat? Or is it all gone since it’s no longer a necessity to us?”

Malik brought a finger to his lips and stared at the ground in contemplation. After a short while, he lowered his hand to the armrest and looked back at the other man.

“I might know where I can find some. You just handle the matter of keeping him warm. I shall deal with this on my own.”

“Yes, Master.”

With a small bow, Rishid left the room to attend to their guest. Even though he was sure the thought had already crossed the older man’s mind, Malik did not want him to see the expression of worry on his face. If there really is food in this place, it’s not meant to be consumed by someone like Ryou. All Malik could really do at this moment was hope that he was wrong.


	5. τέσσερα

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is grounded, Atem sends a team to rescue Ryou, and Ryou finally gets something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> τέσσερα - Greek for "four".
> 
> Sorry it's been so long. I had a lot on my plate the past year (including moving to a different state). Anyway, I saw Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Side of Dimensions and felt like I should update. So there you go.

The Palace guards shouldered their way through the massive golden doors to the throne room. There were two on either side of the goddess, who had a constant smirk carved into her features. The God of War walked behind them, his eyes flickering between his King and his lover. When the guards stopped at the foot of the dais, they released the goddess, who looked at her arms for bruises. She then turned her gaze upwards to meet the glare directed back at her. She rolled her shoulders and brought a hand up to stifle a yawn.

“My King, may I inquire as to the reason for the interruption of my nap?”

“Enough with the dramatics, Mai. I have no time for it, and neither does Ryou.”

“Ryou? Has something happened to the poor dear?”

“Don’t try to lie your way out of this one. Mahaado saw you open the Shadow Realm and send Ryou to the dark world.”

“Me?” Mai scoffed. “But my King, _you_ are the only one with the power to open the Shadow Realm.”

“I believed that to be true, until you proved me otherwise.” Atem turned his gaze to the captain of his guards. “Until Mai confesses her wrongdoings and atones for them, she is to be kept under house arrest. She must be guarded at all times.”

“Yes, my King,” the guard said with a bow.

“Take her away,” he ordered with a wave of his hand. “Do not worry, Mai. You will have plenty of time for naps.”

Mai’s smirk morphed into a sneer. She turned her nose up and kept her head high until she reached her bed chamber. Just as Joseph was about to follow them, Atem stopped him.

“Joseph, I have a task for you.”

“Yes, my King?”

“I will be sending Yugi to the Shadow Realm to ask that Ryou be returned to his brother. I want you to accompany and protect him from the souls that reside there, as well as Ryou when his freedom is assured.”

“Yes, my King,” Joseph said glumly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Yugi rescue Ryou, he wanted to talk to Mai. Atem knew it, too.

“Yugi, Joseph, rest well tonight. You will need all of your strength and courage for the journey tomorrow. The souls condemned to the Shadow Realm are there for a reason. Be vigilant, should they confront you.”

“Yes, my King,” Yugi and Joseph replied together.

As the gods filed out of the throne room, Atem watched them go, wondering if another would betray them as Mai had. He saw a lone figure remaining. Her gaze was lowered and she had her fingertips at the necklace around her throat. 

“Do not worry, Ishizu. We will get Ryou back, hopefully in time,” he trailed off. She knew what he meant. Before Malik or the evil spirit inside his mind could hurt Ryou. 

“Forgive me, my King, but it is not my brother that concerns me. I fear we will be too late.”

“What is your meaning?” Atem asked with a raised voice.

“I have a bad feeling…that Ryou will not be able to remain with his brother.“

xXxXx

As soon as he finished his conversation with Rishid, Malik left the throne room and made his way to the entrance of the compound. 

The abandoned citadel once imprisoned the most feared being of all time, Zorc Necrophades. Knowing the stone walls would not hold him for long, Pharaoh Akhenamkanen and the other guardians of the Millennium Items combined their powers to separate Zorc’s soul from his body. The evil spirits was sealed inside the stone altar where the Millennium Items were forged, which was then buried far beneath the fortress in the Shadow Realm. Zorc’s physical body was divided into seven pieces, each taken by one of the seven guardians to a secret location. 

There had been a lot of speculation as to whether or not the spirit in Malik’s mind was in fact Zorc. Both Malik and Rishid knew what Zorc sounded like, had heard his voice on several occasions. These were two separate entities.

Malik took in his surroundings, searching for a familiar landmark. It had been so long since he left the citadel, and he didn’t remember the orchard being this far away. He wasn’t even sure what direction he was heading. 

In the Shadow Realm, there was no sunlight, or any kind of weather for that matter. With no sky or any natural light source, the passage of time was impossible to measure. All he had to guide him was the torch he held in front of him. 

He was also beginning to wonder if this would be a waste of time. Surely the Pharaoh knew what happened to Ryou and would send someone to rescue him. They could be there now, for all he knew. But there had been no fluctuations from the barrier opening. 

At long last, the orchard finally came into view. You might be wondering how there can be any kind of plant life without sunlight. Even after all the years he had been here, Malik was still unable to figure it out. 

When he reached the first tree in the orchard, he grabbed a single fruit from a low-hanging branch. It looked like a regular pomegranate on the outside, the same if you were to cut it open. But Malik knew better. While he was aware of the fruit’s unique qualities, he wasn’t sure how it would affect Ryou.

Unless the Pharaoh made a move, Malik was out of options. 

xXxXx 

After Malik returned to the compound, he immediately went to Rishid’s bedroom. Without knocking, he opened the door, only to find the room empty. His eyes widened slightly, wondering what could have happened to Ryou and his brother. He abruptly turned around and entered the corridor. 

“Rishid! Rishid, where are you?” After receiving no response, Malik took off down the hallway. 

He checked his bedroom and found nothing, as well as a series of rooms which Malik still didn’t quite know what their purpose was. With no sign of them, he went to the only place he still hadn’t checked: the throne room. 

“Rishid!” He yelled as soon as he entered the room. What he saw inside made him question his sanity. 

Ryou, wearing one of his old robes with the hood down, was sitting on the golden throne. Rishid was at his side, and Ryou was looking up at him in awe. 

“Master Malik, welcome back.”

“Oh!” Ryou exclaimed. “Hello!”

“Why are you sitting on my throne?” Malik asked, trying not to sound too angry. 

“Well, you see, Master Malik, the thing is…” Rishid stammered, who was normally very good at getting his point across. Well, on the rare occasions that he actually said anything. 

“It is all my fault,” Ryou interrupted. Malik turned his gaze from his brother to their temporary guest.

“Explain yourself,” Malik snapped. Ryou visibly wilted, and Malik immediately regretted speaking so harshly.

“Well, you see, sir—”

“Just ‘Malik’ will suffice.”

“Right. Sorry.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “As I was saying, um… I was hungry, and Rishid told me that you had gone out to find something that would be safe for me to eat.

“But while we were waiting for you to come back, I got bored. So I asked if Rishid would show me around. Then we came in here, and he began telling me a story. I was feeling tired again, and this was the only place to sit down. 

“I wasn’t planning on staying here for very long. Just until we went somewhere else or you returned. Sorry for sitting in your chair.”

Ryou got up and dusted the seat off before moving towards Rishid. He was fiddling with his hands and kept his head down. 

“Ryou,” Malik spoke after a long silence. “It is alright. I’m not angry with you. This is all just so new to me. You are the first…visitor…we have had since we were banished here.”

“No one is allowed to come and see you? Not even your sister? I have only met her once, but I am sure she misses you.”

Malik clenched his left hand into a fist and slowly released a breath.

“Especially, my sister is not allowed. Besides, no one would ever come here by choice.” He then held out his right hand and opened it. In his palm was a single pomegranate seed. Ryou looked at it quizzically. 

“What is it?”

“A pomegranate seed. However, it possesses unique qualities.”

“Like what?”

“See for yourself.” Ryou still wasn’t convinced, and Malik had to force himself not to roll his eyes. “This is not a trick. I promise.”

Ryou had this bad habit of shaking when he was nervous. Especially his hands. Malik’s bad habit was that he was very impatient. 

_“Shove your seed down his throat,”_ a voice cackled inside his head. 

Malik pushed that thought to the back of his mind and took a couple steps forward. He grabbed Ryou’s wrist and dropped the seed into his hand, then immediately backed away. He was relieved when he didn’t absorb Ryou’s body heat into his own. Perhaps he had just imagined it the first time.

Ryou looked at the object in his palm and sniffed it, then parted his lips and popped it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds, then swallowed it down. A moment later, his eyes widened. 

“How peculiar! I feel full, just from that seed!”

“I told you it was unique,” Malik replied, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face. Ryou didn’t notice it, but Rishid did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty, Mariku.


	6. πέντε

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou meets Malik’s evil alter ego and Joey kicks some bootay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> πέντε - Greek for "five"

Ryou let out a yawn, then brought a hand up to his mouth sheepishly. 

“Pardon me. I did not realize how tired I was.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Malik replied.

“I wonder what time it is. It must be the middle of the night.”

“I could not tell you. I lost track of the days a long time ago.” Ryou looked at him sadly and Malik averted his gaze. “Rishid, would you mind showing Ryou the way back?”

“Yes, Master Malik.”

Rishid put a hand on Ryou’s back and gestured towards the doorway. Ryou stood in place for a few more seconds, but the light pressure on his back told him to move.

“Good night, Malik.” The other male tried to keep his features the same, until Ryou was out of sight and earshot. 

“Good night…Ryou.”

Malik sat down on his throne and rubbed at his temples. His headache was getting worse, so painful it was making his vision swim. Malik knew what it meant: He was trying to get out, and He would use any method necessary, including splitting Malik’s skull in half.

xXxXx 

A few hours later, Malik couldn’t take it any longer. He went to his room and tried to fall asleep, but the pain was too severe. He had his head gripped in his hands, and he was screaming into the pillow. Rishid had come in at one point to see if he was alright, but Malik told him not to leave Ryou’s side. Almost as soon as he said that, the fluctuations started. 

The Pharaoh was opening the barrier between the Shadow Realm and the Outside, and it was causing tremors in the earth. A crack formed in the ceiling of the citadel, and it was growing every second.

Ryou awoke when dust landed on his face. He sat up abruptly when a huge quake shook the entire fortress. Rishid was standing in the doorway, torn between checking on his master and following his order to protect Ryou. 

“Rishid, what is happening?”

“The Pharaoh has opened the border, to rescue you. But what he doesn’t realize is that it causes earthquakes here.” At Ryou’s look of confusion, he added, “This structure used to be solid, almost new. The fluctuations caused it to crumble and decay.”

“And no one has told the Pharaoh about this?”

“That would be impossible. The only reason the Pharaoh opens the Shadow Realm is to banish an evil soul. Master Malik and I are the only ones here who are alive, but we can never leave.” 

“Then _I_ will tell him,” Ryou said with determination. All Rishid could do was nod once. The next thing they knew, the ceiling caved in.

Ryou rolled over the side of the bed and crawled underneath. All he could do was hope that the bed didn’t collapse on top of him.

After the dust cleared, Ryou inched out from his hiding place. Thankfully, the bed was strong enough to stay up. But he knew Rishid hadn’t been so lucky. He’d had no way to protect himself from the falling rubble.

“Rishid? Rishid, are you alright?” He started coughing when dust filled his lungs. “Rishid, can you hear me?”

All of a sudden, he heard a blood curdling scream. Unless the souls of the Shadow Realm had voices, there was only one other person it could have been. Ryou tried to get up, but he found that a large piece of the ceiling had landed on the robe Rishid had given him. He managed to slip the garment over his head and free himself. During that period of time, Malik’s screaming had not stopped. Not even to breathe.

Ryou crawled over to the pile of rubble in the doorway. He saw no sign of Rishid, but he knew this was where he had been standing before the ceiling collapsed.

“Rishid, can you hear me?” He tried to move some of the stone, but he was too weak. “Oh no…”

Ryou looked up when he noticed how quiet it was. Malik had stopped screaming. Maybe he could help Ryou move the rubble off of Rishid. If only he could remember where the throne room was. 

Knowing he could do nothing for Rishid on his own, Ryou climbed over the pile of stones to see if he could find Malik. He tried to retrace his steps, the same path that Rishid had taken, but it was for naught. He did manage to find the throne room, but Malik was not there. The only other place he could be was in his bedroom, but Rishid never showed him Malik’s room on the tour. It wasn’t a very big place, so it couldn’t be too hard to find. He checked every room he came across, and it didn’t take very long to find the room he was looking for. 

“Malik, I need your help! It’s Rishid, he is hurt!” There was no response from the other male. He was on all fours staring down at the floor. There was something different about his appearance. His hair had changed. Ryou slowly approached him, unsure whether he had been heard. “Malik, are you alright?”

Ryou hesitantly reached towards his left shoulder, but before he could make contact, Malik grabbed him with his right hand. Ryou was yanked to the ground, and when he saw the eyes staring back at him, he knew this was not Malik. 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing,” the man said with a gravelly voice. “Malik was selfish to keep you all to himself.”

“Please, I don’t know who you are, but I need your help. Rishid is—”

“Dead.”

“Dead?” Ryou gasped. “But he _can’t_ be.” 

“The only way I can take control is if Rishid is dead.”

“You… _you’re_ the one who killed all those people.”

“Guilty as charged.” He didn’t sound apologetic about the whole thing. 

“But Rishid stopped you the last time. So maybe he is still alive.”

“Stop talking about him. It bores me. I have something more fun in mind.”

“Please don’t hurt me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to have some fun, and then I’m going to strangle the life out of you,” he said with a fake sweetness. 

Ryou pushed against the man’s chest and tried to get him off, but he was not strong enough. His wrists were held together in one hand and pinned above his head. As the other man bent lower, Ryou turned his head to the side. Ryou grimaced and let out a whimper when a long, hot tongue licked the exposed skin of his neck. 

“On second thought, perhaps I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“No! No, please! Please don’t! Malik, snap out of it!” Ryou yelled, squirming all the while. 

“It’s no use. In the Shadow Realm, no one can hear you scream.”

“Malik! Rishid! Brother, help me! Someone, please!” Tears were already flowing freely, and Ryou let out a sob when sharp teeth sank into his neck. “Brother, I’m sorry.”

“…ou? Ryou?”

‘What? That voice sounds so familiar.’

“Hey, Ryou! Answer us! Where are ya?!”

‘Is someone else here? Did they come to save me?’

“Ryou!”

“Hey! Get off of him, you creep!” The sound of steel rang in the air as a sword was drawn. “Get back!”

Ryou’s vision became blurry, but he could faintly make out red, black, and gold spikes. Did the Pharaoh come to save him?

“It’s alright, Ryou. We’ve come to take you home,” a boyish voice said to him. “My King, we found him! Send us back!”

‘No. Of course the Pharaoh would never come himself. This must be Yugi.’

Ryou was barely conscious, but he noticed it had become a lot easier to breathe. That was because Malik, or whoever he was, had gotten off of him. He was currently cowering in a corner, trying not to get stabbed by Joseph. 

The ground began to shake again, and Ryou allowed his eyes to slide shut. He couldn’t keep them open any longer. 

Joseph picked Ryou up and carried him over one shoulder. With his sword still pointed at the evil spirit, he and Yugi ran towards the doorway they had come through before. Once they safely made it through to the Outside, the barrier closed and the fluctuations ceased. All became still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was meant to be a reference to "Alien".


End file.
